Christmases When You Were Mine
by little miss clueless
Summary: EdXWin, Royai... Christmases are just better when they're with you! -Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Season's Greetings!- Share the love fic writers/readers R&R!


**Christmas's When You Were Mine**

**Little Miss Clueless**

**This is my Christmas Fic… written on the Christmas Eve of '09. I dunno why but somehow this song was something I listened to the whole day. Maybe coz' I miss a LOT of someone's and a **_special_ **someone.**

**So this songfic revolves around the song "Christmases When You Were Mine" by Taylor Swift.**

**In EdXWinry and Royai… **

**(^-^,)v MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! SEASON'S GREETINGS! (^-^)v**

**

* * *

**

**CHRISTMASES WHEN YOU WERE MINE**

_**~LittleMissClueless~**_

_Please take down the mistletoe_

_'Cause I don't wanna think about that right now_

_'Cause everything I want is miles away_

_In a snow covered little town_

6 hours before Christmas…

Riza Hawkeye stayed with the Hughes' on Christmas Day, staring out the window, with a cup of cocoa in hand.

"Yo Riza!" Jean Havoc went to her.

"Hey Jean" she smiled lightly and sipped her cocoa.

"Don't worry about him, he's gonna be fine, He IS Mustang after all…" Jean encouraged.

"I know he's gonna be fine… but it's Christmas…" Riza's attention got caught by the mistletoe and her secret kiss with the Flame Alchemist last year replayed in her head.

"He wouldn't want to see you sitting there, he'd want to see you smile and enjoy " he pulled on her wrist and brought her to the couch where everyone else was.

* * *

On the other end of the room sat another blonde. A short one.

"C'mon Brother it's Christmas…" A now human Al pouted his quiet brother.

"I wish she was here…" Ed muttered under his breath.

"What's that? What'd you say brother? The music's kinda getting louder." Al answered.

"Nothing Al…It's Nothing…" Ed fake-smiled.

_Mama's in the kitchen worryin' about me_

_Seasons greetings_

_Hope you're well_

_I'm doing alright if you were wondering_

_Lately I can never tell_

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time_

_But there were Christmases when you were mine_

(6 hours before Christmas)

"What's wrong with Roy?" Madam Christmas wondered as she cooked their Christmas meal.

"I dunno, he might be thinking about that girl…" Vanessa took a glance far behind her.

"Even if he's here coz' of his mission, his mind is so far away" Christine stated.

"I love Roy coz' he's like a brother and all but his long face is beating up my Christmas spirit…" Taylor added.

"Tay, give him some space… He's happy with us… he's just a little lovesick…" Christmas replied.

"It has been a really really long time since he was back at Central his mission's taking his soul away…" Christine nodded.

* * *

"Winry…" Pinako called out to the young blonde resting her head on the table staring at the starry sky through their frosty window.

"Hn?" Winry replied without looking at who's calling her.

Pinako tilted her head to the side and sighed, "Teenagers…"

"I miss you Ed…" Winry thought as she closed her eyes.

_I've been doin' fine without you, really._

_Up until the nights got cold_

Winry continued on staring at the sky and then she felt a breeze. She zipped her jacket and then remembered the time Ed found her sleeping and she caught him putting his jacket around her with that cute blush on his cheeks, his index finger scratching his chin and the way he couldn't look at her as he talked through his pursed lips.

* * *

Roy drank his glass of wine and sighed.

"Riza Hawkeye…" escaped his lips.

"I KNEW IT! You were thinking about that pretty girl…" Christine cheered.  
Roy turned to her with half-mooned eyes.

"Normally you'd be saying 'NO I'M NOT!' but now you're just… It's just an hour drive back to Central y'know" she said copying his movements and then melting back into a smile.

"I wish it was just that easy…" Roy breathed.

_Everybody's here except you, baby_

_Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

_But for me it's just a lonely time_

_'Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

Riza looked around the room and she saw the worst sight for someone who was longing for their other half.

Havoc wrapped his arms around his (longest lasting) girlfriend as he pointed up at the mistletoe and they shared one brief kiss.

Sciezka leaned on Fuery as they sat on the couch. Hughes hugged both his daughter and wife.

Breda fed his girlfriend a piece of cake.

Falman wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her head.

Brooch and Maria Ross were holding hands as they talked with Falman and his wife.

She closed her eyes and sat down. When she opened her eyes again, she found the blonde alchemist sitting on the opposite side of the room looking down with a glass of juice in hand.

_Merry Christmas everybody_

_That'll have to be somethin' I just say this year_

"Merry Christmas Big Brother!" Elysia greeted as she handed him a green box with a red ribbon.

"Merry Christmas Elysia!" he smiled and got the gift from her.

"Open it later… Why are you sad big brother?" she said.

"I'm not, Elysia…" he smiled.

"Where's big sister Winry?" she asked with pure, honest, innocent eyes.

"Back home…" he just said after a short period of gathering himself up.

_Bet you got your Mom another sweater_

_Were your cousins late again?_

Riza looked at Ed's face as he answered Elysia.

It suddenly reminded her of Roy's face on her first Christmas with Madam Christmas.

He got a upset when his cousins were late and he wanted to eat the special Christmas' Christmas Cake but he had to act like it's all fine.

He got Christmas a sweater than said, "Merry Christmas, from your ever so wonderful son"

She ruffled his hair after giving him a huge kiss on the cheek.

_When you were putting up the lights this year_

_Did you notice one less pair of hands?_

Ed looked up and saw the Christmas lights hanging on the wall.

He took a long time trying to put it up there, coz while he put it up he remembered his Automail mechanic when they were in Risembool, she pulled away the lights from him and insulted him about his height as she put them on the windows of their house.

This time there was no Winry to help him out coz he was finally tall enough to reach it and she wasn't there.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time_

_But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight_

_'Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

"Smile a little Riza, Roy called yesterday and said he was in Christmas' place he's gonna spend the Christmas there." Hughes said giving Riza a slice of cake.

Riza smiled and nodded.

Al ran to Ed with a grin across his face.

"Auntie Pinako called," was all he said then walked away.

"If I didn't know those two, I'd say their Mother & Son. Their faces… so longing for someone." Gracia commented sighing while putting her apple pie on the table.

_  
__When you were mine._

**(^-^.)v**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**(^-^.)v**

1 Hour to midnight.

Riza talked to other people but just a little less lively. Ed did so too.

"Are you alright Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al asked.

"I'm fine Al" she smiled.

"It's only a 3-hour ride to Central, right? Why isn't she here yet?" he mumbled.

"What's that Al?" she said.

"It's nothing Lieutenant…" Al walked away.

50 Minutes to midnight

The doorbell rang and Gracia went to get it.

"Oh hi! I didn't expect you… but Elysia would be thrilled to see you!" she greeted.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Hughes!" Winry greeted all smiley faced and she handed her a box of cake.

"Winry! Finally…" Al went and gave her a hug.

"Al, hey…" she said, "sorry I took long, I had to buy something for the Hughes' and I needed to pack."

"Well, it's okay. Hey Ed look who's here…" Al called out.

Ed looked at the person who called him out and he saw the person he wanted to be with that Christmas.

His lips went to a soft smile then a grin and he waved at her.

"Finally, his smile's back…" Gracia uttered tapping Al's shoulder.

The two blonde teenagers went to meet each other.

"H-hey…" Ed blushed.

Winry couldn't contain herself and hugged him.

"Nice work Ed!" Havoc cheered and pointed up.

Ed looked up and saw that blessing, his miracle… a mistletoe.

"Tradition…" he smiled at Winry.

Winry giggled-blushed.

They closed their eyes and leaned in for one blissful, short and sweet kiss.

Riza caught them.

"Teenagers…" she chuckled.

"Uh… I don't wanna bother you Riza but can I have some help with the cake." Hughes begged.

Riza followed him to the kitchen and they got started with cooking the cake.

"I know you miss Roy badly Riza… but have a good time."

"I am, Maes, I'm just a bit worried…"

"Roy can handle himself"

"I know that… but I'm not there… Who knows what'll happen?"

"He's gonna be fine…"

"I hope so…"

"Riza trust me, if anyone can beat Roy up, that'll be either you or his conscience."

"I trust you and Roy… I just don't trust most of the military…"

"It's Christmas… loosen up…"

* * *

5 Minutes before midnight

People have been singing to Karaoke and they heard a familiar intro to a song.

Then someone started singing

"Party,

A rain of champagne

Sexy lady

A kiss for your escort"

Riza went out. She knew that voice more than anyone else. Could it be? He's here…

"Now it's showtime

Despite a message of love

The moonlight

Vanished in an instant"

She looked at the guy singing and it was, no doubt, Roy Mustang.

He turned to her with his signature knee weakening smile and said "Riza, I won't be able to sing this without you…"

She smiled and went to him. He extended his hand and she took it. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you a lot, Riza" he whispered. His lips touching her ear.

She took the microphone from him and sung, "Rainy days are pleasant but, no thank you"

He smiled at her and replied, "Ohh... a foolish Lonely man"

"But that sort of scene is cute" she winked at him swaying her hips sideways.

"Drops soaking into our eyes" he touched her face.

"Now I'll embrace you with these hands. You see I wanna set you on fire" he hugged her from behind and sung near her ear so seductively yet the mic was near his mouth.

"Tonight at midnight, let's look for a star that's a bit shy" she moved away from him.

"Tomorrow morning at 11, we'll check out from, loneliness together" he said as he stuck his thumb out his fist and pointed behind him.

She pinched his cheek and sung, "Dripping wet, you're like a puppy without skill"

"Ohh... I know I'm incompetent" he pouted

"But it's okay to not always be strong" she smiled

"Wiping drops from your cheeks" he leaned over to her again and touched her face.

"Now I wanna hold you tight, a siren of irony that estranges everyone" she sung.

"Rainy days are pleasant but, no thank you" she said as she stared into his deep black eyes.

"Ohh... a foolish Lonely man" he replied staring back

"But that sort of scene is cute" she held onto his face.

"Drops soaking into our eyes" he sung lowly.

"Now I'll embrace you with these hands, you see I wanna set you on fire" they sung together.

Riza walked off suddenly.

Roy followed her ignoring the applause.

"Hey… you were great…" he said rubbing her shoulders.

She shrugged her shoulders and he frowned.

"Riza… I'm sorry…" he muttered hugging her from behind.

"I… It's fine…" she replied coldly.

"I don't want you to be sad on Christmas Day, Christmas doesn't want you to be sad too…" he commented.

She turned to him, "So Christmas made you come here?"

"Well… she screamed 'I don't wanna see you distressing on my day! Go back to central!' then smiled. I said I can't coz the Military might find out and she said, 'Screw the Military Roy you're unhappy and your girl most likely is too…" Roy explained to her.

She smiled _I don't know if we'll spend Christmas together again so... _she kissed him briefly.

Roy looked at her with wide eyes.

She pointed up and blushed.

Roy looked up then back at her.

"Let's take advantage of tradition…" he smirked and connected their lips once again.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone yelled.

* * *

**Okay that started on Christmas Eve and ended on Christmas Day both the story and the writing period. I know it was weird… like a longer-than-suppose-to-be Oneshot. I just wanted to change the way I wrote stuff, from being sad to creating a fun ending…**

**The song Royai sung is the English translation of "Ame No Hi Wa, No Senkyuu" (Rainy Days, No Thank You) their character song. Juz In Case there are new Royai members who dunno about that yet… **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! SEASON'S GREETINGS! Please review…(^-^,)v**

**God Bless!  
**


End file.
